The present invention relates to a system for storing and retrieving selected information and transmitting it to a user. More particularly, it concerns systems of the type comprising phone-in information centers where information can be relayed to a user over the telephone.
Such information centers normally need to be manned by an operator to select and play the desired information to a caller, the information generally being pre-recorded. Automatic telephone answering system are also known, in which a prerecorded message is played to every caller, with or without the facility for the caller to leave his own message.
Operator manned information centers are manpower time consuming and costly and would normally only be operated during normal working hours, e.g. 9 a.m. to 5 p.m. Automatic telephone answering system normally only provide for a single message to be played to every caller and are generally limited in their capabilities.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved Information Storage and Retrieval System. Another objective of this invention is to provide an Information Storage and Retrieval System that is fully automated and will respond to user request for predetermined informational messages. A further object of the invention is to provide an Information Storage and Retrieval System which is remotely controllable and responsive to user inquiry and can be adapted to receiving and transmitting user oriented messages.